Various types of electronic products have been developed with the development of electronic technology. Recently, portable electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet PCs, and the like are widely used. Such portable electronic devices are so multifunctional as to provide various services, for example, photographing, music playback, video playback, an electronic mail service, a social networking service (SNS), a map service, a bus guide, a subway guide, and the like.
Various services provided by an electronic device may require location information, and the electronic device may provide the location information required for providing services using a positioning means such as a global positioning system (GPS) module. Various positioning technologies recently developed are based on not only the GPS but also wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi), Bluetooth, or the like.
As various electronic devices are widely used, various services are developed to be provided on the basis of a device-to-device network. For example, a peripheral electronic device such as a smartwatch, smart glasses, or the like may interwork with a main electronic device such as a smartphone so as to provide various services.
As described above, an electronic device may obtain location information using a positioning means provided in the electronic device if the location information is required. However, in the case where positioning is not available due to a state or a location of the electronic device, the location information may be unable to be obtained.
A feature of location information (e.g., accuracy, required time, or the like) required for a specific service may vary with service characteristics, but, in the case where the electronic device is provided with a limited positioning means alone, unnecessary power consumption may occur. On the contrary, in the case where the electronic device is provided with various positioning means for obtaining location information suitable for the purpose of a service, the manufacture of the electronic device may not be efficient in terms of cost.
In a situation in which a plurality of electronic devices connected by a network have identical positioning means, the plurality of electronic devices may redundantly perform positioning using the identical positioning means.